


Imposter

by Roseyful



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Rating May Change, imposter fanon, imposter!reader, reader is female, reader is green crewmate, the reader is a half imposter, the skled, violence will occur later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseyful/pseuds/Roseyful
Summary: Mother, you know better than anyone what it’s like to be eaten, you share her memories. You are the original shifter, you know the pain and yet the thrill it is to be considered normal.I want to be normal.
Relationships: Green/Black, Green/Blue, Green/Red, Green/Yellow, green/brown, green/cyan, green/lime, green/orange, green/pink, green/purple, green/white
Kudos: 11





	Imposter

Mother always told me the story of the Imposters, how they take and steal and create destruction in their path, how they took the young from their parents and throw them into fire in hopes that it would help wipe out the race. The story always terrified me when I was small, barely even able to reach the top of the counter with my tiny, fleshy hands, having to be carried by papa to even find the way to my food, but as I grew up I realised that it was the harsh reality of those that remembered planet 1.

Even if the memories of those that lived on planet 1 were plagued with those of horror and grief, watching the home that they once loved blow apart due to the mistreatment and burden they put on it and those they loved. Planet 1 was never going to survive, so we set to space, the spaceships being glorious and fantastic and oh-so-shiny, gliding through the stars like a boat upon water as they looked for the new home.

But there was another part of the story that mother never told a soul, except me.

There once was a girl, oh brave she was, that came from the planet 1, her head full of dreams when she stumbled upon the first Imposter, its maw being large and yet intriguing. The girl would play, teach and help the Imposter learn how society worked, and soon, they became friends. Imposters didn’t shift back then, being fleshy and almost like a bouncy ball as my mother would describe it. They’d bounce around and eat any living being that they came across they saw as food, even as the sky turned to ash and the sea ran black with oil.

Then the first Shifter happened.

The girl was eaten, and the Shifter took her form, her memories, her entire being and life.

I try and feign being completely human, going about my day as per normal; I can eat, I can sleep, I can do anything that a normal human can do, but my instincts of an alien race makes it hard for me to be apart of the life that humans have, and frankly I do envy them. They do not have claws, they do not have spiked tongues, they do not have to try and hold a form that feels wrong to them no matter how many times they shifted about and tried to make it their own.

Mother freaked out the day I announced I was becoming apart of the space expedition crew, grasping onto my shoulders and sobbing hysterically as she spoke about being worried about me being eaten.

Mother, you know better than anyone what it’s like to be eaten, you share  _ her _ memories. You are the original shifter, you know the pain and yet the thrill it is to be considered normal.

I want to be normal.


End file.
